Jake Weber
Jake Weber (born 19 March 1964) is an English actor, known in film for his role as Michael in Dawn of the Dead and for his role as Drew in Meet Joe Black. In television, he is known for playing Joe DuBois, the husband of psychic Allison DuBois, in the drama series Medium. In 2001 and 2002, Weber was a series regular in HBO's The Mind of the Married Man and made guest appearances on Law & Order: Criminal Intent and NYPD Blue. He played Ted Hope in White House Down. Life and Career Weber was born in London, the son of Susan Ann Caroline (née Coriat), a British socialite, and Thomas Evelyn "Tommy" Weber (originally Thomas Ejnar Arkner), a race car driver who also came from a wealthy family. His father was born in Denmark of Danish and English descent. His mother is of half Sephardic Jewish (from Morocco) and half British Isles ancestry. Through his English maternal grandmother, Weber is the great-grandson of politician Archibald Weigall and the great-great-grandson of business magnate Sir John Blundell Maple, 1st Baronet. Weber's mother, Susan, was diagnosed with depression and LSD-induced schizophrenia and died of a drug overdose when Jake was 8 years old and living at the Rolling Stones' Villa Nellcôte. His father, who sold various drugs and utilized both his sons in trafficking the drugs to various international destinations, struggled with drug addiction until his death in 2006. In an article in The Times of 20 May 2010, Weber recalled that when he was 8 years old, his "father used him as a drug mule to bring cocaine out for Mick and Bianca Jagger's wedding." He has one sibling, a brother, Charley. Weber attended Summerhill School, Leiston, Suffolk. Later he went to the United States to study at Middlebury College in Vermont, where he sang a cappella with the Dissipated Eight and majored in English literature and political science, graduating cum laude with a B.A. degree in 1986. He attended The Juilliard School's Drama Division as a member of Group 19 (1986–1990), which also included Laura Linney and Jeanne Tripplehorn. Weber also studied at Russia's famed Moscow Art Theatre. At the 2010 Cannes film festival, as part of the Directors' Fortnight at the launching of the rock 'n roll documentary, Stones in Exile, singer Mick Jagger spoke to the crowd about the months of drug-fueled recording sessions that produced the Stones' classic 1972 album Exile on Main Street. Jagger joked about the rarely seen original footage that reveals eight-year-old Weber rolling marijuana joints for them. Weber has reportedly stated that his drug-dealing father brought him to Keith Richards’s rented French villa, Nellcôte, in the seaside town of Villefranche-sur-Mer near Nice, where the Stones were recording the album. Weber's roles were often bit parts in A-list films, beginning with that of Kyra Sedgwick's unnamed boyfriend in the Oliver Stone-directed period saga Born on the Fourth of July (1989) and continuing with work for directors including Sidney Lumet (A Stranger Among Us, 1992), Alan J. Pakula (The Pelican Brief, 1993) and Martin Brest (Meet Joe Black, 1998). Weber scored one of his premier leads as Dr. Matt Crower, a kindly physician who takes charge of a young boy and protects him from a possessed sheriff in actor-turned-producer Shaun Cassidy's short-lived, but well received, supernatural drama series American Gothic (1995) on CBS. That programme did not last long, and neither did the Mike Binder sitcom The Mind of the Married Man (2001), in which Weber signed on as one of the leads, Chicago newspaper employee Jake Berman. After his prominent role in the 2004 remake of horror film Dawn of the Dead, Weber won the role of Joe Dubois on Medium playing the husband of a woman (Patricia Arquette) plagued by psychic visions who uses her ability to help solve crimes. He has performed on Broadway and off-Broadway. Weber and his ex-partner Elizabeth Carey have a son, Waylon (born 2006). Category:Actors (real life)